The Proposal
by feegle78
Summary: Cullen has a question to ask Gabrielle.


Cullen paced back and forth rubbing the back of his neck in frustration as he waited for Gabrielle to return. He hated when she went away fighting. Even though she was skilled and had to fight the venatori and red templars. He dreaded receiving a report that she had been killed.

She was supposed to have returned yesterday. There had been no word sent saying she had been delayed. Or that she had been hurt or killed. No news was good news. Isn't that what they said?

He couldn't think about what he would do if she didn't return. He loved her. More than anything. Hopefully she felt the same he thought as his hand strayed to his pocket.

Instead of pacing endlessly he walked over to his window and looked out to the road she should have travelled yesterday. The sun was high in the sky, she should be back by now. Where was she?

He had to do something. There were reports to read but he was to wound up to sit in his office and read them. Deciding to go through training drills with his recruits he grabbed his sword and stomped out of his office.

"Robinson! Keep that shield up!" he barked at the new recruit for the third time. He spent the next two hours yelling or growling at his men. He tried not to notice the relieved looks his men threw each other when he had decided he was worn out enough to sit down and go over reports.

When he turned he found Leliana watching him from the side of the training ring. He slowly walked over to her. Sliding his sword back into its scabbard.

"Blow off enough steam Commander?" she asked with a grin. Cullen, still not in the mood to talk, grunted as he walked past her. Heading to his quarters to wash up and change out of his sweaty clothes.

"She'll be back soon you know." Leliana said following him along the path.

"No I do not know that." He snapped. "She could be hurt, or dying, or dead for all I know." He said his frustration showing in his voice.

Leliana trotted in front of him and stopped. Cullen had to either stop or crashe into her. He glared at her and waited. She held up a piece of paper for him to read. It was from Gabrielle.

She had been delayed due to heavy snow fall. The roads were hard to pass. She should be back today. Cullen shook his head and sighed, relief washing over him.

"Thankyou Leliana. I'm sorry I-"

Leliana waved away his apology.

"I know you worry for her. Anyone would if they were in your position. Maybe next time you should go with her."

"You know that's not possible. I'm needed here. I just…" He shrugged at a loss for words. Leliana nodded and walked with him until he reached the door to his quarters.

"Cullen you need to trust that she is going to come back to you. You can't keep torturing yourself this way. You also cannot keep torturing your men as well. You think they don't know what to expect from you the day she is due to return?" she asked with a smirk, her softly accented voice making him feel like an ass.

Cullen felt his face grown warm and knew he was blushing. Hopefully she would attribute it to his recent exertions. He knew she was right though and nodded once before turning to go into his rooms. Leliana stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"You dropped this."

She held out the ring. It must have fallen out of his pocket while he had been sparring with at his men. Stupid of him to carry it while he was training.

He took the ring from her, the ruby setting winked up at him in the fading light of the afternoon.

"I also had a bath brought up to your room. You don't want to propose while you're sweaty and dirty no?" She smiled and walked away.

Cullen wrapped the ring in a clean cloth and placed it in the draw of his desk to keep it safe. He hadn't figured out how to ask her yet but for now soaking the aches out of his muscles and washing the grime away was a good idea.

Gabrielle arrived back at Skyhold late. Snow had fallen thick and fast and had made travelling back difficult. But she had made it and was glad to be home. She unsaddled and rubbed down her mount, then put him in his stable with fresh straw and water.

She went straight to her quarters and washed away the dirt and horse smell then went to Cullen's rooms. Since their relationship had become more physical the only time they slept apart was when one of them had to leave Skyhold on a mission. She'd missed him while she was away. Every night she'd wished she was here, warm and wrapped up with him, instead of camping and shivering in a tent.

When she slipped into his room, the only light was from the fire place. Cullen was asleep in the bed, the blankets just reached his waist his beautiful chest uncovered.

How he didn't get cold she would never know. Even with the fire burning there was a chill in the air. Gabrielle quickly undressed and slipped in beside him. Sighing in bliss as she cuddled back into his warmth.

Cullen rolled over in his sleep and slid his arm around her waist. Pulling her against him, burying his face in her hair. Gabrielle sighed, happy to finally have his arms around her again.

Still asleep he nuzzled her hair to the side and kissed her neck. Gabrielle knew the moment he woke up because he jerked a little in surprise.

"Well, this is a pleasant way to wake up." He said cupping her breast and giving it a light squeeze.

Gabrielle smiled and turned in his arms and lightly brushed her lips with his. "I missed you." She said as she kissed his neck and lips.

"I was worried." He said pulling her as close as he could. Kissing her cheek, neck and lips.

"I'm sorry you were worried. The roads were hard to pass so it was slow going." She said.

He kissed her gently, licking her lips lightly. They rolled over so Cullen was on top he her.

"You're here now. That's all that matters." He said kissing his way down her throat nipping and biting her collarbone.

"I'm sorry you're probably tired" he said, stopping what he was doing.

"No, no, by all means please continue." She said with a cheeky grin, which slowly faded when his lips reached her breast.

He licked and sucked her nipples one at a time, then nuzzled his way down her stomach, his stubble rasping against the sensitive skin there. She giggled a little when it tickled and she felt his answering grin against her hip.

When he kissed his way to the juncture of her thighs she moaned and spread them for him. He slid his fingers through the curls at her opening and licked her swollen bud. Gabrielle arched up and moaned, her hand sliding into his hair.

He placed his whole mouth over her and toyed with her, moving his tongue in circles that always drove her mad. She writhed against his tongue then gave a low moan when he slid a finger inside her.

"Cullen!" she almost shouted arching her back. He loved hearing her say his name that way, when her hips started to move rhythmically against his tongue and fingers, he knew she was close.

He moved his tongue faster and sucked gently. She gave a cry and started to shudder her back arching as she came on his tongue.

When she had finished writhing she reared up on her knees and pushed him onto his back, her eyes glazed with lust. She kissed him and grasped his shaft moving her hand up and down.

His head fell back on the bed and he closed his eyes, loving the feel of her hands on him. When she bent and took him in her mouth and started to suck his eyes rolled up in his head and he gasped out her name.

Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore she stopped and straddled his waist, sliding down on his cock.

He grabbed her hips and thrust up at the same time, making them both moan.

She rocked back and forth, rolling her hips and arching her back. He loved watching her like this.

He slid his hands up her ribs and grasped her breasts pinching her nipples, making her moan.

"Again." She gasped out. He pinched again a little harder this time. When her inner muscles clenched him tightly he sat up, locking them together, making them both gasp with pleasure. He rolled them over so she was spread before him.

He licked and sucked her nipples as he thrust hard into her again and again until she moaned and her muscles contracted around his cock, sending him over the edge.

Afterwards he lay on top of her. They were panting and kissing, running their hands over each other as they recovered.

"I love coming home." She said with a contented sigh, following him when he rolled onto this back.

"I missed you while you were away." He said sifting his fingers through her hair.

She draped her arm over his chest and gave him a squeeze. Her head pillowed on his shoulder.

"I missed you too. Maybe you should come with me next time." She said sounding drowsy. Cullen gave a small chuckle. "That's the second time today someone has suggested that."

"Maybe. Get some rest. We'll talk in the morning." He kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders with his free hand. Gabrielle fell asleep within minutes, wrapped up and warm with Cullen's arms around her.

When Gabrielle woke up the next morning she was alone. She sat up and looked around. Cullen was sitting on a couch in the corner of the room looking distracted. A tray of food on the table next to him.

He also looked nervous. Running his hand through his hair and squeezing the back of his neck. When he looked up and saw her watching him he smiled. Her heart always skipped a beat when he smiled at her. The scar that marked his upper lip pulled a little. So sexy. She thought. Feeling a goofy smile tug at her own lips.

All mine.

When he beckoned her over she pulled on her robe and padded over to him grabbing an apple off the tray of food and taking a bite.

"Good morning." she said foregoing the seat next to him and sitting on his lap, her knees on either side of his hips. She swallowed her bite of apple and kissed him.

"Good Morning." He said, slipping his hands under her robe until they rested on her buttocks. Giving them a light squeeze then kissed her neck.

"Are you alright?" Gabrielle couldn't help but think something was wrong. He looked nervous, and was sweating a little.

"Cullen? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Cullen looked at her and sighed, resting his forehead on hers for a moment before looking into her eyes.

"I wanted to wait for a better time to do this but I don't think I can."

"What?" Gabrielle said expecting the worst.

Surely he wasn't going to leave her? Maybe he was sick of waiting around in the castle for her? Maybe he just didn't want to be attached to 'The Inquisitor' anymore.

"Gabrielle, surely you know I love you." He said, removing his hands from their resting place.

"Yes, I love you too." She said, hoping this wasn't going where she thought it was.

He nodded, shifting her to sit on the seat beside him.

"While I was in Orlais I found something I want to give you." He got up and walked over to his desk pulling out a folded cloth.

When he stood before her he knelt down in front of her as he unwrapped the cloth he said,

"Both of us walk a dangerous path. You more so than me. Any day could be our last, I want you and everyone else to know that I love you and however many days we have left I want to spend them together. If you'll have me." He'd finished unwrapping the cloth, to reveal a gold ring with a ruby set in the middle of the band.

The ring itself had gold filigree ivy leaves in the band, the ruby was set high and glinted in the morning sunlight.

"Cullen." Gabrielle gasped. The ring blurred a little as tears welled in her eyes. Of all the things she'd expected, this hadn't been it.

She picked up the ring and slid it onto her finger, it fit perfectly.

"I thought you were going to leave me." She said, sniffling a little.

"Why would you think that?" he asked. A little shocked.

"I thought maybe you'd had enough of being with 'The Inquisitor'." She said sniffling again.

He tipped her chin up and wiped a tear away and smiled gently at her "Never."

"So…is that yes?"

"What? Of course yes!" she said as she threw her arms around his neck, knocking them both to the floor.

Matter


End file.
